Episode 6833 (2nd April 2014)
"A guest posts a review on the B&B's website announcing that a member of staff is HIV positive, and news of the online comment quickly spreads around the village; and Zak and Lisa remain at odds over Belle, with their marriage on the verge of collapse." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Finn finds a comment on the B&B's website informing people not to stay unless they want to contract HIV. Harriet, Ashley and Sandy surprise Edna with birthday cards. Sandy has also bought her a bottle of brandy and a scratchcard. Firmly against gambling, she bins the scratchcard and puts the brandy away for Christmas. Harriet secretly digs the scratchcard out again and discovers Edna's won £20,000. Finn shows the comment to Victoria, thinking it's somebody being homophobic towards him. Debbie becomes annoyed with the house alarm which keeps going off. Dom calls to see her telling her he plans to leave the village and wants her to buy his share of the garage. Lisa complains to Ali and Kerry about Zak. She considers leaving him, but finds herself leaping to his defence when Kerry chips in. Finn walks in on Diane and Victoria discussing the comment and they're forced to tell him that the comment is directed at Val, not him. Guests begin to cancel at the B&B. Val's mortified when Diane, Victoria and Finn arrive to tell her that somebody's posted about her HIV online. PC Swirling visits Cain at the garage with details of stolen cars asking if he knows anything about them. Val freaks out and decides she needs to break the news to the people in the village that she's HIV positive. Sandy, Pearl, Bob, Ashley, Betty and Harriet throw a hat-themed birthday party for Edna in the café. Harriet tells Edna she's won on the scratchcard. Edna wants Harriet to keep quiet. Lisa buys Zak an expensive can of beer as a peace offering. Bernice decides she wants to open a hairdressers in the village. News spreads of the comment on the B&B website. Dom informs Cain he's not leaving until Belle's trial is over. Cain informs Debbie that PC Swirling visited him with details of the cars that were on the garage forecourt yesterday. He says her tracks are covered but warns her off Ross. Val breaks the news to everyone in the pub that she's HIV positive. They're stunned. Eric comforts Val as she weeps with embarrassment. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge, exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *David's - Exterior *Dale View - Living room *Café Main Street - Public area *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room Memorable dialogue Dom Andrews: "I wouldn't have been involved if you hadn't tricked me in the first place! Sleeping with me for a set of keys - remember?" Debbie Dingle: "I know what my business is worth, Dom." Dom Andrews: "Yeah. Yeah, you know alright. Yeah, you know what everything's worth. Like all prostitutes." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes